Subject 9/transcript
PROLOGUE Olivia's Apartment - Home Invasion (Asleep and resting comfortably just after dawn, Olivia has a minute before her alarm is set to wake her. the drapes in front of her open window rustle just before a blue energy mass begins to form at the foot of her bed. the metallic objects on her nightstand rustle as the entity approaches. her alarm sounds on time, as expected. Olivia wakes and is startled by the entity. she grabs her pistol and rolls out of bed to defend herself. the entity dissipates as it heads away from her. her alarm sounds as scheduled - again - and she sees that all of the metallic objects have been gathered at one spot on the floor. time to get to the lab) Walter's Lab - Event Reported ASTRID: Hi, Olivia. OLIVIA: Hey. Did I just step on a peanut? ASTRID: You're lucky that I convinced him not to use shrimp. WALTER: Olivia, how nice of you to visit. OLIVIA: Well, technically, I'm not really visiting, because I - I work here. WALTER: Oh, of course. ASTRID: Hey, Walter, why don't you show Olivia what you're doing? WALTER: Oh, I want to capture the apparition that's been haunting us on film. I have the power of twenty-eight cameras going here. OLIVIA: Walter, if you think that it's possible to capture him on film, why didn't you just use a single video camera? WALTER: I believe the apparition may be out of phase with our reality. And for that reason, he is not visible from all directions. Instead, he's visible only from one specific angle, which is why I can see him and no one else can. So. Multiple cameras taking pictures from multiple angles. When he shows up again, I'll have maximized the odds of capturing his image, an idea I got from the fight sequences in The Matrix. ASTRID: He watched it last night to try and take his mind off his fear. WALTER: Now I welcome his visitation. Any more dreams? Did he visit again? OLIVIA: No. But something else did. When I woke up this morning, there was some kind of energy hovering above my bed. I know it sounds crazy, but it was making some kind of droning noise, and it seemed to be... it was powerful. WALTER: What did it do? OLIVIA: There were all these metal objects gathered in a pile on the floor, like it was collecting. WALTER: Ohh... OLIVIA: It touched me. WALTER: Oh, my. OLIVIA: Walter, do you think that I'm causing this... like when I was a child and I set fire to the room? WALTER: Let's get a scraping for DNA. There's no time to waste. Maybe we can deduce exactly what form of energy is responsible for this. (reads evaluation/recommendation letter from Saint Claire's) ASTRID: That should do it. OLIVIA: Here you go, Walter. WALTER: Thank you. I'm going to need an atmospheric sample from your apartment as soon as possible. OLIVIA: Of course. Olivia's Apartment - Second Contact WALTER: (watching on videophone from the lab) Get closer to the metal objects. Take a reading there now. ASTRID: Oh. It's higher. Two whole rads at this proximity. WALTER: Did you happen to leave a window open? ASTRID: Uh, yeah. The bedroom window was open. WALTER: Agent Dunham, go to another room. The bathroom, say. Find anything metal so they can test whether those metal objects have become magnetized. (static) What was that? ASTRID: What's what? WALTER: I'm getting some kind of feedback. OLIVIA: Astrid! ASTRID: What's wrong? WALTER: What's happening? (watches remote feed of Olivia confronting the entity in the bathroom) ASTRID: Olivia! WALTER: What's going on in there? ASTRID: (calmly from the bedroom) Walter, what are you talking about? OLIVIA: (time aligns with the previous encounter in the bathroom) Astrid! ASTRID: (hurries to help) What's wrong? (after the door slams in her face) Olivia! What's happening? (metal objects fly out of storage places and over Olivia toward the entity. the apparition dissolves and the door is released) ACT I Walter's Lab - Cortexiphan Memories ASTRID: (stands near Walter as he reviews the video footage from the encounter in the apartment bathroom) So you're saying that your equipment recorded the event before it occurred? How is that even possible? WALTER: Whatever it is, it seemed somehow to affect time. OLIVIA: (as he freezes the footage and studies the image) What are you thinking, Walter? WALTER: I'm not sure it caused a time effect before. ASTRID: Before? I thought you said you'd never seen anything like this? WALTER: Exactly like this, no, but something similar. Twenty-five years ago, when Belly and I did the Cortexiphan trials, there was a boy who displayed the beginnings of an ability for astral projection. OLIVIA: Astral projection? WALTER: The ability to travel outside the physical body. And the matter-to-energy transformation had similar results. That would explain the radiation levels in Olivia's apartment. But the ability came with a harmful side effect. Every time he astral projected, he would create a distortion in the magnetic field and attract metal objects to him. OLIVIA: Even if you're right, what does that have to do with me? I mean, like you said, it was twenty-five years ago. WALTER: Belly always theorized that the Cortexiphan children would share a psychic link, a deep emotional bond because of their shared experience. Maybe this person is trying to reach out to you, and the harmful side effects are unintentional. OLIVIA: (in disbelief) But why me, and why now? WALTER: I can't answer that. But I can say that... some of the children didn't handle the treatments as well as you did. Some had adverse reactions... emotionally. (reassuring) You were always the strongest. The others recognized that. You were always their favorite. It burned you by touching you. It trapped you in a room. Who's to say what will happen next time? We have to find him before he does more damage. OLIVIA: So what was his name? WALTER: (remembers suddenly) I remember! He was Subject Nine. Massive Dynamic - File Hunt NINA: (to a room full of employees) Nanotechnology -- the bloom is not off the rose. Because of the far-ranging claims that have been made about potential applications of nanotechnology, a number of serious concerns have been raised about how this will affect our society if realized and what actions, if any are deemed appropriate, might be needed to mitigate these risks. This is not Massive Dynamic's concern. We create technology. How it is used is not our concern. We just own the patents. (sees that she has waiting visitors) NINA: (later. walking to a storage area) The Cortexiphan files were sealed for twenty years. I'm not even sure if all of them still exist. The files were lost, so to speak. WALTER: (into Astrid's ear while watching on videophone in his lab. IRATE!) We never destroyed files! Maybe she did. Viper! ASTRID: (calmly back to Walter) Don't make me turn you off. WALTER: Well, tell her what I said. Ask her why she destroyed files. Go on, ask her! NINA: Maybe you can ask Walter if he remembers what group the boy was in. I mean, that may help. ASTRID: Of course. Walter, did you hear that? WALTER: (maniacal) Yes. Her voice goes right into my inner ear and rattled around like razor blades. Of course I heard it. Tell her to go-- ASTRID: (politely to Nina) He said that he is not sure, but thank you for the suggestion. WALTER: I did not say that! NINA: Walter has said many things to me over the years, but "thank you" was never one of them. A word, Olivia? OLIVIA: (ushering Astrid into the secure storage area) I'll see you in there. NINA: So you told me about the Fringe Event, but I think you left something out. It's happening to you, isn't it? (motherly) Now, come on. I haven't seen this much fear in your face since Bobby Hastings asked you to the prom. So what can I do to help you, dear? OLIVIA: (delighted with her docent) You've done it. Walter thinks he knows how to deal with it. We just need to find the file. ASTRID: (after Olivia rejoins her) So what were these trials all about, anyway? OLIVIA: Walter and William Bell thought that children had untapped extrasensory capabilities -- capabilities that are socialized out of us when we grow up. They wanted to tap into those abilities -- things like telekinesis, pyrokinesis, even the ability to cross over to another universe without a bridge. ASTRID: And so they... experimented on kids. OLIVIA: Yeah. (Walter has been silently listening to the two Agents talk, then turns off the connection at the mention of experimenting on children. he returns to chair and reflects on what he did in those tests) ASTRID: So what happened to the program? OLIVIA: I left. I ran away. Walter said he and Bell shut it down a few years after that. (finds the electronic file) Here he is. His name's Cameron James. Walter's Lab - Stepping-Out ASTRID: (returning from her trip to Massive Dynamic HQ. finds Walter packed and ready to leave the lab) Walter, what are you doing? WALTER: Going with Agent Dunham, of course. Now that we know who he is and where we have to go to find him. OLIVIA: Walter, you haven't left the lab in three years. WALTER: (puts down his suitcase) You could be killed. I know the patient. I know his capabilities. (adamant) You do not. You need me. Without me, you can do nothing. (dons his cap and grabs his bag) Claire, will you please man the cameras in my absence? ASTRID: Really? (blunt) Claire? That doesn't even start with an "A." WALTER: (puts down his suitcase again) If you don't mind, I think I should urinate before we leave. (upbeat) Don't worry. I've packed us sandwiches. ACT II New York City - Busy Streets (Olivia keeps Walter on a short leash as they navigate the noisy, crowded urban sidewalks. Walter is out of sorts and stressed by all of the activity) WALTER: (after a loud vehicle horn honks nearby) Oh! OLIVIA: (noticing the defensive body language of the doctor) You okay? WALTER: (inundated with the sea of humanity and sensory inputs) Yes. Perfectly fine. Peachy. PEDESTRIAN: (sees that Walter is eyeballing him. rudely) You got a problem? (blows cigarette smoke in Walter's face as they pass one another) WALTER: (angry sarcasm) Fresh air... I'd forgotten how much I love it. (grimacing, half-hearted enthusiasm) Ah! I should've gotten out of the lab years ago. Cameron's Apartment - Initial Search WALTER: (after Olivia knocks on the door of the apartment they think they are looking for) It must be nearly Six. I suppose we could wait for him to get home, or perhaps some of the neighbors know where he works. (notices that Olivia has decided to pick the lock of the unoccupied apartment) Can we do that? OLIVIA: (after she successfully picks the lock) Do what? (seeking his complicity in the crime she just committed) We got here, and the door was unlocked. WALTER: (complicit) Splendid. OLIVIA: (enters) Hello? (looks at the mail) We're in the wrong place. All this mail is addressed to Mark Little. Cameron James must have moved on. WALTER: (studies the room and its' fixtures) No. He still lives here. Look around. There's no metal anywhere. He's even changed the light fixtures. LANDLADY: (discovers the intrusion. approaches) Hey. Who are you? What are you doing in here? OLIVIA: Agent Dunham. FBI. (shows her credentials) LANDLADY: Oh. OLIVIA: We're looking for a Mark Little. You wouldn't happen to know where we could find him? LANDLADY: Is he -- is he in trouble? (busy-body attitude) He looked like the sort who could get into all sorts of trouble. OLIVIA: (matter-of-factly) We're not sure. That's why we wanted to ask him some questions. WALTER: (turns on his charm) I'm Walter Bishop. It's nice to meet you. (offers his hand) LANDLADY: (much more willing to talk since Walter introduced his charming self) Mark -- uh, he won't be back ‘til tomorrow morning. He drives a supply truck for a furniture company back and forth to Maine. At least that's what he says he does. You never can tell with people. OLIVIA: So tomorrow morning -- you're sure? LANDLADY: Yeah. He's usually back by Ten. (smiles at Walter as he leaves the apartment) OLIVIA: Thank you. (follows Walter out) Swanky Hotel - The Meltdown WALTER: (looking around his modest-sized room) Two hundred dollars a night? Look at this room. It's a veritable Petri dish. I can't imagine what I would see with a black light. Or worse, I can imagine. OLIVIA: (finds the remote control. attempts to distract Walter's growing obsession) Here. It also controls the temperature and the lights. And -- and this is for the TV. WALTER: Of course, if Belly were still here, he'd be delighted. You know, he and I used to argue about this. At what point does technology outpace its usefulness? OLIVIA: Walter, I'm gonna try and get some sleep. (trying to peacefully excuse herself) Can I get you anything before I go? Perhaps a glass of water? WALTER: (growing anxiety) Do you have any idea how many viruses a simple water glass can carry? OLIVIA: Okay. Well, if you need me, I'm right next door. (leaves Walter. enters her room. finds that the lights are working and starts to make a phone call... THUD, THUD... the common wall between her room and Walter's is shaking from the things that are being thrown against it. she races back to his door) Walter. Walter! Walter, it's me. I'm coming in. (swipes her access card and enters) WALTER: (throwing and breaking everything he can get his hands on. insanely ranting at his surroundings) Aah! Hair follicles on the bedspread, dead skin cells on the pillow, chocolate stains on the desk and strawberry juice on the carpet -- not to mention bodily fluids, seminal stains and phlegm.... OLIVIA: Walter, its okay. WALTER: And urine on the carpet! Don't you realize the harm these pathogens can provoke? I tried to ignore that. OLIVIA: Walter... WALTER: I tried to ignore that! OLIVIA: (calmly trying to talk him down) Walter! There is nothing here that can hurt you. This is all in your mind. (they both that he has cut his hands and is bleeding from them. she gentle wraps them in gauze tape once he has calmed down) I'm sorry. Does that hurt? WALTER: (genuinely calm) Not as deeply as my pride. Mysophobia... I haven't had an attack in years. OLIVIA: It's curious, don't you think? The things that we see, that we investigate, and you don't bat an eye, and some harmless germs make you shake in your boots. WALTER: I suppose it is. Elizabeth, my wife, used to say I was a man of contradictions. She liked that about me. I liked everything about her. She committed suicide. Did you know that? After our Peter died. (reflecting) I'm glad she never knew me like this... afraid of things I can't even see. OLIVIA: Walter, I don't think I'm gonna get much sleep tonight either. What do you say to a root beer float? (generating a 'best idea all day' smile from Walter) Cafe - Late Night Snack Attack WALTER: (sitting at a table near a large window overlooking the street) No, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. (academic instruction) Let me show you how. You take the straw out of the glass, thusly. Then stab the ice cream... (plunges the straw hard. makes Olivia giggle) push the straw down to the root beer at the bottom, and then you suck up the ice cream and the soda simultaneously to deliver the perfect blend of sugary goodness, like so. (exaggerating for comic appeal) Mmm, mmm. Ahh. Better? OLIVIA: (amused. chuckling. nods) Better. Mmm. WALTER: (introspective and suddenly sullen) "Does he pose a significant threat to himself or others?" OLIVIA: Hmm? WALTER: The letter in your jacket from Saint Claire's. I wasn't snooping. I - I saw the emblem. (comes clean) Well, perhaps I was snooping a bit. OLIVIA: (apologetic. sincere) I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see that. WALTER: It's alright. I've known for three years that this day would come sooner or later, that I was a burden to Fringe Division and to you. OLIVIA: Walter -- WALTER: No need to sugarcoat it. I've never had any illusions about the nature of this relationship -- of our relationship. (states altruistically) I merely work for you. We're not family. If I should cease to be useful, if my behaviors are outweighing my value, well... OLIVIA: (realizes his master plan) That's why you left the lab, isn't it, Walter... to prove that you're capable? WALTER: I suppose tonight hasn't been my strongest showing. OLIVIA: (earnestly) I need you to understand that... whatever decision I make, I'm only trying to do what's best. WALTER: What's best for whom, Agent Dunham? (a metal spoon on the table starts to move around) Oh, dear. (a half-dozen patrons in the restaurant get to their feet when a large blue energy cloud starts to form in the center of the room. the apparition moves towards Olivia and Walter and everyone else starts to flee the area, trampling one another in the panic. sensing she may be cornered, Olivia grabs her pistol, then Walter, and shoots out the large glass window they were sitting next to so they can escape. the anomaly focuses on Olivia. she backs into the street while Walter watches from the sidewalk. an automobile drives down the street and nearly clips her. Walter's warning...) WALTER: Olivia! (gives her enough time to dive out of the way. the driver swerves around her, but collides with the blue entity. the car stops as if it hit a solid object. the large energy cloud evaporates into the night air) ACT III Crash Aftermath - Blanket Authority (after sun-up, the scene of the latest Fringe Event is still busy with emergency responders and investigators. the scrape on Olivia's forehead is minor. she doesn't need any more first-aid) OLIVIA: (to paramedic) Thank you. (approaches trench coat) Lieutenant Daniels? Special Agent Olivia Dunham. DANIELS: (all business) You're the Fed who's been pulling rank on my officers. I've got eyewitnesses reporting something that nobody seems to be able to explain. I've got a Federal Agent firing shots in public -- that's you. I've got a car that ran into a wall of blinding light. You want to tell me what the hell's going on here, Agent? OLIVIA: I don't know either. But like I told your officers, I can handle it from here. So we're gonna need the case files, witness statements, and also the security footage from above the cash register. DANIELS: (questioning her authority to make those demands) Before we discuss the handling of evidence, you're gonna have to explain to me exactly what your jurisdiction is here. OLIVIA: I think that this is all you'll need. (hands him a copy of her orders) The name at the top is my Division Chief, Phillip Broyles, and below that, his boss. I'm sure that you'll recognize that name. DANIELS: (reads her orders) Blanket Authority. (hands her the casework generated by his people) There you go. (Olivia joins Walter on the back step of the ambulance) PARAMEDIC: I tried to give him some soup, but he said he wasn't interested. OLIVIA: (to paramedic) Thank you. (sits. to Walter) We should go now. I want to be at Cameron James' apartment before he gets home. WALTER: This is because of what I did to all of you. (distressed over the impact Cortexiphan testing has had) This is because of me. Cameron's Apartment - Failed Interview WALTER: (entering the building) It's an indisputable fact. If I hadn't experimented with Cortexiphan, then none of this would be happening. Thirty-seven innocent children, and I just turned you into numbers, numbers in my head. I didn't follow up on a single child -- not even you. OLIVIA: Hey, Walter, you said before that the doses were so low, none of the children's abilities lasted any longer than twenty-four hours after treatment. WALTER: That's true. We couldn't have accounted for this. But if -- if Cameron is manifesting astral projection, then it must be inadvertent, which means that he may not even be aware of the damage he's creating. OLIVIA: Oh, no. This is purposeful. I can feel it. Okay. Walter, here. (directs him to wait near the front steps of the building) WALTER: Alone? OLIVIA: Walter. WALTER: May I borrow your cell phone? I need to call Agent Farnsworth... to check on my project. (accepts her cell phone) Thank you. OLIVIA: (upstairs, after knocking on the apartment door) Mark Little? CAMERON JAMES: Yeah. OLIVIA: Olivia Dunham, FBI. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. CAMERON JAMES: Um, sure. Anything you need. (as she passes him and enters the apartment) What's going on? OLIVIA: Well, I'm actually looking for a man named Cameron James. I was -- Hey! (as he dashes out the door he just held for her) Cameron! (has he scrambles down the staircase to freedom) Stop, Cameron! Cameron's Building - Lobby Encounter (the foot chase continues down the stairwell toward the lobby. Walter has moved inside and is summoning the elevator. Cameron comes flying around the corner and...) WALTER: Oh! (as his former test subject plows into him and they going sprawling across the floor. positive recognition) Cameron? CAMERON JAMES: (upsetting recognition) Aah! (Olivia catches up as the chandelier and elevator doors start to move swiftly back and forth) OLIVIA: (seconds later. pinning Cameron against the wall. very angry) Why? CAMERON JAMES: Who are you? OLIVIA: (very angry) Why are you coming after me? What do you want from me? CAMERON JAMES: What's he doing here? OLIVIA: (rapid fire) What do you want? What do you want from me? CAMERON JAMES: Leave me alone! WALTER: Olivia, please don't kill him. CAMERON JAMES: (recognition) Olive? OLIVIA: (intensely upset) Don't you lie to me. Why are you doing this to me? CAMERON JAMES: (honestly) I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't thought about you in years. Olive. Man look at you. You're okay. WALTER: No, no, no. The elevator, the lights. You're able to ‘astral project’. CAMERON JAMES: Listen, Doctor Freak. (charges angrily toward Bishop) I haven't been able to astral project since you... WALTER: (cowers and drops to the floor) Stop! Stop! CAMERON JAMES: ...stopped shoving needles in my arm when I was seven years old! Now, all I have are the bad side effects! (to Olivia) Anytime I have any kind of anxiety, I send metal flying. (forces himself to gain composure) So I have to stay calm. That's the funny thing about life. It's not always calm, you know? You want to hear about my last date? I take a girl for something to eat. I say something stupid. I see she saw I said something stupid. Suddenly, all the metal fillings are being pulled out of her mouth. (to Walter) So thanks for that. OLIVIA: Why did you change your name? What are you hiding from? CAMERON JAMES: (a little more composed. to Olivia) If I was hiding, I would've moved. Cameron James was my father's name. He was the one who signed me up for those experiments, made me use his name so he could access that pathetic trust fund they gave us. (to Walter) He took money from you so you could pump me full of drugs, then turned around and spent it on drugs himself. Hell of a guy. I don't know what kind of father does that. Not one I want to share a name with. You realize just what you did to me? If you had given me some special power, that'd be one thing. Maybe I'd be special. Or at least I'd be useful. Or if you'd just left me alone, I could have been normal, have a normal life with normal friends. Instead, I'm neither. I'm just a freak. Can you understand what that's like? WALTER: (thinks) I'm afraid I can. I'm sorry. I never meant to harm you. (metal objects in the lobby begin to move around violently again and they all back away from the blue energy field forming in the middle of the area) CAMERON JAMES: (loudly over the ruckus) I have nothing to do with this! (as the energy field moves quickly at them. yells as loud as he can) No! (the energy field dissipates and vanishes. the falls silent) WALTER: You stopped it. OLIVIA: (has a new, much bigger, concern) Walter, if he isn't doing this, what is? ACT IV Cameron's Apartment - Brainstorming OLIVIA: Walter... you have to think of something. WALTER: (sitting. worried) I can't. There's nothing. OLIVIA: (somewhat desperate) Well, if it isn't Cameron, then what is it? And why is it coming after me? WALTER: I don't know. CAMERON JAMES: (confrontational) You don't know? Or are you just afraid to tell us? WALTER: You think I wouldn't tell you? CAMERON JAMES: (disappointed) You're not at all like I remember you. What happened to you? OLIVIA: (soothing. supportive) Walter... you must be able to think of something. WALTER: (touches her hand) It is possible that the electromagnetism isn't the root cause but a side effect of field distortions in time. OLIVIA: In time? WALTER: (gaining confidence) Yes. What we consider to be linear time. Now, that would explain the video in the lab. I witnessed effect before cause. If Cameron's reflexive magnetic discharge dispersed the energy event, then this thing, whatever it is, does not create magnetic fields. It – it -- it distorts those that already exist around us, focusing them, maybe tearing them open... OLIVIA: Okay. WALTER: And I'm afraid it's going to keep returning until it's demolished, growing so large that it will consume everything in its path. (worried) OLIVIA: Okay. So how do we stop it? WALTER: Well, we gather together a large enough field of energy to neutralize the electromagnetism. In theory, it should shatter it. OLIVIA: Okay. So how do we do that? WALTER: We can't. (looks at Cameron) Only he can. En Route - Getting A Game Plan WALTER: (coaching Cameron as they leave his apartment complex) You have the ability to gather and direct the kind of power we need. CAMERON JAMES: How? WALTER: You just did it in the hallway. Once when you were a boy, you blew up a toaster oven with your mind simply because of an irrational hatred of raisin toast. CAMERON JAMES: (sardonic) Have you ever had raisin toast? WALTER: I know. I was not correct that your abilities faded over time, but I am certain that their utility is based on your ability to focus your emotions. (positive) It's like the toaster oven, but on a grand scale. OLIVIA: (on phone) Thanks, Astrid. (hangs-up) Okay. There's a power grid terminal on the West Side. Power Station - Confronting The Entity (the trio arrives at large electrical relay station in Olivia's car. exit the vehicle and enter the grounds after Olivia pops the lock on the chain link fence) CAMERON JAMES: What do we do now? WALTER: For whatever reason, the force seems to be drawn to Agent Dunham. So now we wait. When it attacks her again, you will combine your energy with the energy of the power grid to destroy it. (looks around the compound as the others stop in front of the large industrial insulators, capacitors and transformers) CAMERON JAMES: (privately) Have you heard about any of the others? OLIVIA: No. Have you? CAMERON JAMES: You're the first. I used to wonder about them a lot. Less so now, I guess. You haven't had any side effects from the experiments? (she shakes her head - no) You're really lucky. Or it's something else. OLIVIA: What are you saying? CAMERON JAMES: When I had my first experience, I thought something was coming after me, too... until I realized I was doing it to myself. OLIVIA: You think I'm doing this... that I'm bringing this on myself? CAMERON JAMES: I don't know. (looks at Walter wandering around) The question is, would he tell you if he thought you were? You weren't there anymore. But I remember he wasn't happy when the experiments stopped. WALTER: (zips-up after stopping to relieve his bladder) It's happening. It's happening! (runs back to his former test subjects) It's happening! Now, Cameron! OLIVIA: This isn't me. I am not doing this. (inadvertently creating the anomaly with her latent Cortexiphan abilities) WALTER: Do it, Cameron! (loudly as he approaches the entity) Direct it at the wall! Good! That's it! (as Cameron focuses his mind) Disperse the energy! Now, Cameron, before it's too late! OLIVIA: (just feet from the energy field. a familiar face forms. the one in her dreams and in Walter's lab) You. WALTER: Yes! That's it! It's working! (as the entity begins to dissipate and struggle) Stronger! Come on, destroy it! OLIVIA: Cameron, stop. (changing her mind completely about their mission) Cameron. Stop, Cameron! WALTER: Olivia, what are you doing? OLIVIA: Cameron! (fires her pistol into the air to interrupt his train-of-thought and focus) Reiden Lake - A New Arrival (a naked man bursts to the surface close to two fishermen in a row boat. the boaters row over to assist the seemingly distressed individual. a few hundred meters away, onshore, a bald man wearing a Fedora hat watches the unusual activity in the center of the lake) ACT V Power Station - Entity Destroyed? (standing and talking softly about the choice Olivia just made) OLIVIA: I'm telling you, Walter, I was not seeing things. WALTER: You're telling me it was him, the man? OLIVIA: Yes. WALTER: The man I was seeing in the lab? The man you've been seeing in your dreams? Then why did you try to stop Cameron from destroying it? OLIVIA: I don't know. I can't explain it. I just had a feeling that -- that... that he didn't want to hurt me, that he wanted my help. (walking to the car to leave) OLIVIA: You know, Cameron, if there's anything that I can do for you... CAMERON JAMES: (about Walter walking ahead of them) Make him forget about me. OLIVIA: (loading into the car) Walter... do you think we destroyed it? Do you think it's gone? WALTER: I can't be sure, Olivia. What you did may have compromised Cameron's ability. He may have just displaced it. You acted against all reasonable agreements and expectations. You behaved irrationally with regard to only your intuition and instincts. OLIVIA: I guess I did. WALTER: When I do that, people say I'm crazy. I suppose I've learned that crazy is a lot more complicated than people think. OLIVIA: (answers phone) Dunham. BROYLES: (calling from his office) I just received a disturbing call. A father and son just pulled a man from the middle of Reiden Lake. OLIVIA: Where's Reiden Lake? BROYLES: Upstate New York. Details are sketchy, but apparently whoever he is knows a lot of classified information -- things no one outside this division could possibly know. What's more... he claims to know every one of us. WALTER: (after hearing Olivia's half of the call) I had a house at Reiden Lake. Hospital Visit - The Man In The Lake DOCTOR JANNS: (walks down the corridor to the waiting area) Sorry I kept you waiting so long. BROYLES: Phillip Broyles -- we spoke on the phone. (shakes hands) DOCTOR JANNS: He's stabilized. Vitals are good. BROYLES: Has he said anything else? DOCTOR JANNS: No. But he keeps talking about an Olivia Dunham. OLIVIA: (introduces herself) That's me. Can you take me to him? DOCTOR JANNS: Follow me. (heads back down the corridor) BROYLES: (cellphone rings. to Walter) Excuse me, Doctor. (walks away for privacy) (Walter starts to sit and wait. notices the paperwork in Olivia's pocket from Saint Claire's. looks around then decides to sneak another peek. her part of the form is filled-in now. she doesn't consider Walter a threat and recommends against returning him to the institution. somber relief ) PETER: (alone is his room, until) Olivia. Thank God you're here. OLIVIA: (NOT A CLUE) Who are you? Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes